I Don't Care
by RaaiSesshyFan
Summary: Shizuo hated him.  Izaya always pissed him off no matter what he did - even talking or just hang around like a pest.  He would never care for the louse...right?  School Universe!


Hello everyone! I've come with a piece to share on that is appropriate for this site.

It's very short (in my view haha!) and is based on www{dot}zerochan{dot}net{slash}364155

This had been beta read by my good friend Silver. She says there's no need for any corrections. That's the first! |D

**Disclaimer:**I do not claim ownership of the characters of Durarara!. Durarara! belongs to Ryohgo Narita and I make no profit with this story.

**Edit: Wow, this site just loves to delete things. It deleted my transition breaks which is crucial for this piece. Now fixed.**

* * *

><p><strong>I Don't Care<br>**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Izaya," said Dotachin while stealing Izaya's chicken with his chopsticks and stuffed it into his mouth with a chomp. Izaya glared at him but it was no use.<p>

"What is it, Dotachin?"

"Don't call me that."

"No can do Dotachin~." Izaya swiped some food off of his friend's plate with a smirk and ate it.

"Lately you've been pissing off that Shizuo kid more than usual, what's up with that?"

Izaya froze, the chicken fell from his chopsticks before grabbed it up again and laughed, "Hahaha, Dotachin, you need to stop saying silly things~."

"I'm serious. You keep pissing him off and it's already destroyed the track and soccer field."

"Hmm, I wonder." Izaya stole Dotachin's food from his chopsticks, "I just like to piss him off~!"

Dotachin stared at Izaya as he ate his food and started to eat more. He didn't believe Izaya in the slightest. "One day he's going to really catch you."

Izaya just smirked and laughed.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to go eat lunch with that louse."<p>

"I know Izaya is an asshole but-"

"I'm not going! He fucking pisses me off!"

"Everything seems to piss you off – owowowowowow!" Shizuo had grabbed Shinra's hand that was holding his arm and tugging him like a child wanting to see display of trains.

"Shi-Shizuo, you're crushing my-"

"Ah, what's this~?"

Shinra turned to the voice, "Speak of the devil, we were just talking about you, Izaya." Shizuo loosened his grip so that Shinra would be free and turned around so that he wouldn't see Izaya since the damn bastard pissed him off to high heaven.

"About me? I hope it was good~."

"Tch."

"Ah Shizu-chan~. I didn't see you there."

_Don't get angry. Don't get angry._

"You two already finished lunch? We were about to join you," chattered Shinra with his stupid smile.

Dotachin stared at Shizuo's back, not even paying mind to what Izaya and Shinra said. He was waiting to see how Shizuo would react with Izaya nearby and just what Izaya was up to by coming here.

"Hey, Shizuo, what do you want to drink?"

Shizuo didn't answer since he shut every sound out since there was no way to just block out Izaya's obnoxious voice.

"Hot chocolate it is," sing songed Shinra. "I'll leave you guys with Shizuo, I'll be back later."

After Shinra left, Izaya started to walk towards Shizuo. Dotachin maintained a distance from the two since he knew how ugly it could get if Izaya pushed the buttons too much.

"Shizu-chan~?" Izaya tilted his head while smirking and when he got no reaction, he walked in front of Shizuo and bent down so that he was eye-level with the blonde. "Shizu-chan~~~!"

Even that didn't work.

Izaya blinked and moved his hand in front of Sihzuo's eyes but to no avail. "How boring. Looks like Shizu-chan is too deep in thought. Didn't think he had brains, haha – glk!"

Dotachin sighed while Shizuo's roar rang in the air while Izaya was punched in the gut. Izaya just never learned.

* * *

><p>Izaya was now bandaged and was told to stay out of trouble to which Dotachin saw to by demand of the nurse.<p>

"Why do I need to watch you. You really need to stop pissing him off."

"Don't want to. Besides, it's not like he can hurt me."

"If you go to the hospital, I won't visit you," said Dotachin while they went up the stairs.

Izaya just laughed.

* * *

><p>"I heard you punched Izaya square in the gut."<p>

"His stupid face got in my way."

"Haha!"

"It's not funny!"

"It is when you think about it. You get so pissed because of his face and voice."

"He's annoying!"

"I am too but you don't get pissed like you do when you see him."

"You're just annoying. Creepy too."

"Aww, Shizuo! That really hurt," pouted Shinra.

"Shut up."

Shinra smiled, "You still haven't told me the exact reason-"

"He pisses me off! What other reason would there be?"

"I don't know, you tell me," Shinra said with a cheeky grin. A grin that also pissed him off but that was because Shinra was always annoying and a creeper about his super strength. Izaya, on the other hand, just plain pissed him off.

_What other reason is there?  
><em>

* * *

><p>Shizuo was stuck on how to answer that.<p>

The next day Izaya was absent. The thought was mind boggling but Shizuo was very grateful. He wouldn't need to hear that stupid voice nor see his face.

"It seems that Izaya Orihara has called in sick. Would someone please take down notes for him?"

_The bastard is probably faking sickness_.

Shinra had of course volunteered to take down notes.

It was the first time in a while that Shizuo felt relaxed.

* * *

><p>Izaya wasn't at school the next day either.<p>

Shizuo still had the thought that Izaya was skipping school just for the hell of it.

However, another day without the louse was always better.

* * *

><p>Four days now, still no sign of Izaya.<p>

Shizuo felt worry surface up but smacked it right down.

_Why the hell am I worrying for that flea? He should die and leave this city alone!  
><em>

* * *

><p>It was after the weekend and there was still no sign of Izaya Orihara.<p>

"He's got a really bad fever. I've never seen him like this before," said Shinra with worry.

Dotachin took a drink of his hot chocolate, "I haven't either. He's got a real bad cold."

_A cold? Is that what's stopping that bastard?_

Shizuo tried to imagine it in his head with Izaya sleeping in bed with a cloth on his head while breathing heavily and to get out to use the bathroom, he pictured Izaya stumbling along the way.

Somehow it didn't lift his spirits.

* * *

><p>Dotachin and Shinra were now absent from catching the cold from Izaya. No one else knew where Izaya lived and Shizuo sure as hell didn't. But, something just made his hand raise up when the teacher asked who would take down notes for all of them.<p>

The classroom was shocked a bit but with a glare from Shizuo, they paid him no mind.

_I'm taking these down because of Shinra and Kyohei. The louse can get it from them.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Ah thanks for the notes Shizuo," said a sick Shinra lying in bed. It was weird to find him sick but here he was. It was pretty weird since Shinra was the son of a weird ass doctor.<p>

"Yeah..."

Shinra smiled up at him before his expression became serious, "Are you going to give Izaya his notes?"

Shizuo blinked a few times before letting out a tsk, "No. If I see that louse, I'll-"

"His sisters are taking care of him. Just go up to the door and they'll take the notes."

"I don't want to go to his house."

"Haha. You really do hate him, don't you?"

* * *

><p>A couple more days passed and the three were still absent. Shizuo had left Izaya's notes at Shinra's house since he didn't want to go to drop them off. He just didn't want to find out where the louse lived and cause destruction. It wasn't Izaya's family's fault that he was an asshole and pissed Shizuo off.<p>

Shinra's question still rang in his mind though.

What was the reason Izaya pissed him off?

_He just does! His face, voice, everything pisses me off!_

Shizuo's pencil broke like twig in his grasp, causing those around him to flinch a bit. Realizing his temper was starting to surface, Shizuo looked out the window. The students near him calmed down when they realized Shizuo wasn't going to stand up and do something that would no doubt send someone to the nurse's office.

* * *

><p>Kasuka ate his breakfast without any expression as always while Shizuo drank his milk.<p>

"You're worried about something, brother."

"No I'm not," snapped Shizuo.

Kasuka was never phased by his temper and just shrugged. "You've been acting weird lately. Did your friends get sick?"

"I said that I'm not worried!" Shizuo slammed the milk carton on the table, which didn't crack since they had to replace the wooden one with the steel one. However, it did squeak from Shizuo's insane strength.

Kasuka stared at his brother before eating again nonchalantly.

* * *

><p>The weather was still cold but that didn't stop from students to coming to school after the weekend. Shizuo had on his checkered scarf while walking to school but didn't bother with an overcoat like the other students did.<p>

He hardly paid attention to roll call nor any of the lessons. He was worried about his friends just like Kasuka said.

_But I'm not worried for that damn louse!_

When it was lunch time, he headed up to the top of the school so that he could clear up his mind where no one would interrupt him.

"Yo~!"

Instead, standing against the fence was none other than Izaya who had his hand up in greeting while smirking.

There was just something different about that smirk though. It was like it was forced.

"I heard Shinra and Dotachin were still sick because of me."

"Damn flea!" Shizuo started to stomp his way to him.

Izaya brought up his hands, "Whoa whoa, I can't play with you right now, Shizu-chan."

"Huh?"

"If you get too near, you'll probably get sick too." Izaya then laughed, "Then again you're not human so you're safe~!"

There was seriously something off with the way the louse was acting.

The wind blew hard, causing the cold air to brush against the both of them harshly. Shizuo had taken his scarf with him to keep his neck warm. However, Izaya only had on his usual outfit that was too light for this sort of weather.

Izaya may act like he wasn't human but he felt everything else like a normal one would. He just hid it from everyone. Even Shinra.

However, there were times that he managed to forget to cover up and Shizuo caught it instantly. Izaya had shuddered and hugged himself before turning around to face away from Shizuo.

It was silent between the both of them and when Izaya thought Shizuo left without loosing his temper after seeing the sight of Izaya, he felt something heavy fall on him and was caught completely off guard. Even more so when he felt something wrap around his neck that felt terribly warm and soft.

"It's...pathetic to see you shuddering from the cold," Shizuo finally said while still putting up a front.

Izaya was shocked at Shizuo's offerings. It was far than what usually happened between them. He wasn't supposed to be shown kindness from...from... His thoughts froze when he felt a hand behind his neck before feeling the warmth of it along with his wrist on his shoulders. Izaya made the mistake of looking at Shizuo since Shizuo had an odd expression.

For once, he had no wise crack to throw at Shizuo to try and provoke him to change the atmosphere. It was too hard and Izaya felt like running away. Even more so when he felt Shizuo's fingers rub on his neck into his hair to create friction and warmth.

This was too much. Shizuo wasn't supposed to be like this way to him!

"This is weird, Shizu-chan. You're supposed to hit me-"

"Shut up." It wasn't yelled with anger, it was calm and blunt.

Izaya laughed, more from being uncomfortable than amused, and started to move away but Shizuo had a grip on his neck. "Stop thinking of what I'm supposed to do and worry about your condition."

"Ah, so you can use your brain-"

"Do you enjoy to provoke others to see what they're going to do rather than take care of yourself?"

Izaya blinked, dumfounded by Shizuo's words, before laughing. "Oh, this is too funny Shizu-chan~! Do you really-" Shizuo had taken hold of his collar and pinned Izaya to the fence that prevented people to fall off.

"Answer me!"

Izaya's eyes were widened in surprise and shock. No matter what he said, Shizuo wasn't going to bite the bait that usually pissed him off. He took a breath in and let it out and gave a weak smile.

"It's fun to play with you, Shizu-chan." Izaya felt Shizuo's grip tighten on his collar. "You're not as predictable as others and for that, I **hate** you."

"Huh?" The louse was making no sense! Not like he ever did, but still!

Izaya brought out a knife to stab into Shizuo's hip since he didn't like how Shizuo didn't seem to understand what he meant. Shizuo felt the biting pain of the knife but he ignored it. Seeing this, Izaya twisted it which caused Shizuo to grunt but he didn't loosen his grip on Izaya at all.

The well known laugh came from Izaya once more. "See? No matter what I do, you're like a monster. You're not a human."

"Shut up!"

Good, he was taking the bait now. The knife seemed to do its purpose. "You'll never be a human with that insane strength of yours that manages to injure-"

Izaya felt the fence break and felt himself starting to fall thanks to gravity. His fear of death shot through him immediately and it must've showed on his face since Shizuo pulled him up to saftey so quickly that the both of them fell down with Izaya near his side. Izaya was breathing heavily and his state of health showed that he wasn't fully recovered from his cold.

"You...idiot! Why the hell did you come to school when you're still sick, huh?" Shizuo pulled himself up, guiding Izaya up so that he could breathe easier.

Izaya was still breathing hard from shock and realization of just what happened. Shizuo saved him. Shizuo actually _saved_ him.

This went against everything that he thought Shizuo would react.

Izaya couldn't stop coughing and that made Shizuo more worried. They sounded awful and seemed like it hurt Izaya every time they came out.

"Hey...want me to take you to the nurse's office?"

"No no, I'm fine."

"Like hell you are, stupid louse!"

"Ah haha."

"This is nothing to laugh at!"

Izaya coughed some more into his hands before he finally stopped. He took in a deep breath and slumped against Shizuo without thinking. This caused Shizuo to tense up and look away.

"You're so kind, Shizu-chan, lending me your shoulder." And warmth.

"Sh-Shut up. I'm only doing this because you're sick."

"Hahaha-" Izaya started another coughing fit to which Shizuo got onto him about it.

* * *

><p>"Bastard!" A crash and dust filled in the air while Izaya kept pissing Shizuo off.<p>

Shinra sighed, "I wonder if they'll ever get along."

Dotachin just shrugged.

"IIIIIIIIIZYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Izaya laughed, without coughing this time, while waving back at Shizuo. "Over here, Shizu-chan~!"

"Damn louse!"

No one would ever know what happened that day since it was a secret between the two.


End file.
